In A Pizza Mood
by NightDreamer92
Summary: Angela is a savvy pizza delivery girl, though what happens when she's the new delivery person for the infamous Dante Sparda? Will she be able to resist her temptations and stay faithful to her boyfriend? DantexOC One-shot


"Don't you have anything better to do than hog the TV all day?"

The male being addressed lazily gazed at the young girl standing before him, small dainty hands resting on her hips. He looked back at the screen and continued to flip through the channels. The blonde haired little girl huffed angrily and walked in front of the screen, resting her hand on her hips as she glared at her supposed guardian.

"Dante!" Patty whined as she stomped her foot irritated.

Dante sighed. "What? What do you want now?"

Patty huffed again. "I'm bored! And all you're doing is watching the TV, waiting for your stupid pizza to come!"

Dante looked at her and smiled tauntingly. "Did it get here already?"

"Ugh!" She groaned frustrated. "I swear, if I didn't know that the person that delivers the pizza is a guy, I would have thought you ordered so much to flirt with the girl!"

"A girl delivers the pizza too?" Dante raised his eyebrows interested, but only smirked as Patty stomped away to answer the door. He chuckled lightly to himself and stood up, trailing behind the little girl.

"That'll be $16.50 please," stated a very mature feminine voice, making Dante stop behind Patty in surprise.

He stared at the girl, who was smiling sincerely at Patty, who was talking about something Dante couldn't catch. Now, most things never usually surprise the son of Sparda, but since he always ordered pizza it had always been a young guy who delivered them. But here he is, staring at a dirty blonde haired woman, looking about a year or two younger than him. He won't deny the fact that the young woman was extraordinarily attractive, gorgeous even. The girl had waist length dirty blonde hair that fell in tendrils past her shoulders and went straight down until it brushed against her waist. Her bangs were swept to the right, partially hiding her deep blue green eye.

Dante let his gaze wonder lower from her tanned face and marveled at the rest of her toned body. Though her uniform covered most of her body, he could still see the curves that her shirt faintly clung to. He silently admired her body and thanked the lord for letting such a creature like herself walk through his door. His gaze rose back to her as he finished confirming that she indeed has a rocking body. Breasts that looked to be size B and hips and legs that could kill a man.

"So you gonna pay her or what?"

Dante looked down at Patty, then put a hand on her head and pushed her away slightly. Ignoring her angered yell.

"How bout you take this and start eating or something?" He smiled and winked at Patty and handed her the box of pizza. Patty only huffed and muttered an insult along the lines of "flirting bum" and disappeared around the corner. Dante turned back to the girl and leaned on the door frame, smiling flirtatiously.

"So is this your first time on the job, sweetheart?"

The girl forced a smile, though she also couldn't deny that the man standing in front of her was extremely attractive. Though she pushed that thought aside and tried not to let his flirting get to her.

"I started a week ago, they barely let me deliver," she stated, trying to be conversational. Although all the while just wanting to get the money and leave.

"Is that so?" replied Dante, smiling at her. "So you got a name darling?"

"Angela," she answered, her smile faltering a bit at his constant sweet names.

"Nice name. Mine's Dante. So...," Dante trailed his sentence slightly as he leaned in closer to her, "how about you and I get to know each other more?"

Angela's smile dropped into a frown, not being able to be so polite anymore. She just really wanted to leave.

"I have a boyfriend."

Dante deadpanned at her blunt answer and muttered a curse. Of course a girl like her wouldn't be single. It would be a crime if she was. Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, letting a small silence erupt. Angela shifted uncomfortably at the silence, so all she did was smile politely again and stretched her hand out.

"Sixteen-fifty please."

_If I hadn't seen her act so blunt earlier, I would have actually believed she was this polite and sweet,_ Dante sweat dropped and thought to himself.

Nonetheless, Dante smiled and handed her a little piece of paper, already having brushed off the rejection.

"How about you put that coupon to good use sweetheart." Dante winked at her and stood straight.

Angela ignored his wink and looked down at the coupon blankly, not really surprised that he would turn out to be cheap. But then her eyebrows knitted in annoyance as she looked up at him irritated.

"This coupon already expired!"

"By how much? A day? Oh come on darling, can't you still accept it or something?"

"It expired three years ago!"

Dante smiled at her annoyed stare sheepishly and replied, "Can't you still accept it?"

Angela lifted one eyebrow and crossed her arms, her angered stare answering his question.

Dante sighed and muttered something under his breath, digging his hand into his pocket. Soon he retracted his hand and gave her a twenty dollar bill. Angela snatched the money from his hand and walked away to her car.

"Hey!" Dante protested, but stopped as she turned back annoyed. Dante smiled nervously. "You can keep the change."

Angela smiled sweetly and opened her car door, driving off quickly. Dante sighed and closed the door, walking into the living room and falling back onto the couch next to Patty. Patty only took a bite from her pizza nonchalantly, while staring at the television.

"So, when's the date?"

"Oh shut up you brat."

Patty only laughed.

**~(*)~(*)~(*)~**

Two weeks had passed and every day Angela would deliver Dante's pizzas. Though every time she did, it would always be the same; Dante would always offer to take her out on a date, disregarding her annoyed statements of having a boyfriend. Not only did he stay persistent on taking her out, but on giving her the same, three year old expired coupon. By the fourth day, she had come accustomed to his cheap, flirtatious attitude and would continually brush him off. Although she couldn't refuse the fact that she had started to like the annoyingly persistent Dante. But being as that may, she acted aloof and stayed loyal to her boyfriend.

Dante had also the equivalent problem. Never had he dreamed that he would get attached to the savvy and tenacious Angela so quickly. But being stubborn and telling himself that he could never bring her into his dangerous life, he denied his feelings. Until that one rainy day came.

Dante opened the door and his smile automatically vanished as he witnessed the desolate expression on Angela's face. Without thinking twice about it, Dante took her hand and pulled her soaked form inside. Angela didn't complain or protest as he lead her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, taking the pizza box out of her cold, slick hands.

Silence passed as Dante stared at her face attentively, waiting for Angela to say something, anything as to give him a clue as to why she looked so lost, so disheartened. Another minute went by, when finally she buried her face in her hands and began to cry as her wet hair fell over her shoulders and created small puddles on the ground.

Hesitating at first, Dante laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. But then he got caught by surprise as Angela threw herself at him and clung to him, burying her face in his chest and gripped his coat as her shoulders shook. Dante eased into the hug and embraced her wet figure. Minutes passed as she wept, while Dante just held her and murmured sweet words in her ears. Finally she stopped, but she wouldn't let go of him. In truth, being there, being in his arms brought comfort and exhilaration in her heart.

Dante wasn't sure if he should ask, but attempted anyway in a low whisper. "What happened?"

Angela took in a shaky breath before answering him. "My boyfriend cheated on me. I...I saw them today."

Dante held her tighter, hearing the pain clearly in her voice. He could only guess her face reflected it. "I'm sorry sweetheart. He probably didn't deserve you anyway. He's gotta be pretty stupid too, cheating on someone like you."

Angela let a small smile creep up onto her rosy lips, momentarily forgetting about the heartbreak. She never really noticed that Dante wasn't just some flirt; he could actually be a really sweet and caring man.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly, before slowly letting go of him.

The two stayed silent next to the other, enjoying the comfortable silence. Angela smiled more to herself as she realized that she didn't care about what her ex-boyfriend did anymore. She just felt so happy with Dante there next to her, her shoulder touching his lightly. But then she noticed sudden warmth engulfing her right hand and looked down, only to blush to see Dante had grabbed her hand. She looked up and felt herself entranced by his icy blue eyes, eyes that made her fall into its deep watery depths.

Without noticing, both started to lean in, just staring into the others eyes. Angela felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest, blushing as she thought that he might be able to hear it. She only blushed harder as Dante smirked, surely he could hear how her heart sputtered when she saw his smirk. But then all thoughts of embarrassment washed away as she felt his warm breath cascade down on her lips. She shivered lightly and closed her eyes, just wanting to finally feel his lips on her own.

**'BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!'**

Angela sighed annoyed as her beeper went off, signaling her that there was another order to deliver. Dante grunted irritated as she looked down and shut it off, so much for kissing her he thought. Angela glanced up at him apologetically and stood up, Dante following her movements.

"Looks like I have to go now," she replied, blushing instantly how even she heard the sadness in her voice.

Dante smiled. "No worries Angel."

A silence passed between them, neither wanting to let the other go. But then Dante smiled his trademark flirting smirk, the one Angela had grown to love.

"So you wanna go on a date Angel?"

Angela sweat dropped, feeling extreme déjà vu seep into her mind. Of course Dante would still be the flirtatious hound dog he is, ruining whatever moment they had created a few minutes ago.

Angela playfully glared at him. "I just broke up with my boyfriend! Like not even an hour ago!"

"So is that a no?"

Angela threw her arms up in the air in exasperation and turned to leave, but Dante took hold of her wrist and slipped a paper in her hands.

"Don't forget about the money for the pizza, sweetheart," he stated smiling playfully.

Angela eyed him warily and looked down into her hand and understood his somewhat impish expression. She let an irk mark come onto to her forehead as she waved the little piece of paper in his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't give me a three year old expired coupon!"

"Aw come on Angel!" Dante sighed in annoyance. "You won't let me take you on a date and you won't accept my coupon! Cut me some slack will ya?"

Angela eyes him again. "Fine," she smiled, "I'll accept it."

"My date?" Dante looked at her with a hopeful smirk.

"No, the coupon," she stated bluntly.

Dante deadpanned and muttered something under his breath as Angela walked to the door. But just as she opened the door, she glanced behind her shoulder and smiled over at Dante mischievously.

"Oh and as payback for me accepting your coupon, you're paying for dinner."

Angela winked and laughed lightly as she walked out the door. Dante only stood rooted at his spot shocked, but then smirked as he started walking out the door.

_In love with the pizza girl. Who would of thought?_ He smiled at the thought and closed the door behind him.


End file.
